Love Crosses All Boundaries
by ShannonElizabeth
Summary: Ron and Hermione speak different languages, but love has no boundaries that are too great, especially in the age of Google Translate and how-to books. A quick Romione drabble!


"_Papa!_" Rose exclaimed, grinning and with Hugo right behind her. "Tell us how you and _Mama _met!" Hugo was grinning as well, and Ron sat the two children beside him. Hermione grinned at him from across the room, before reading the paper.

"Well, let me tell you, Google Translate had a large part in starting it off."

* * *

Ron was certain that this girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. Her beautiful brown hair that was slightly frizzy, the look of concentration on her face, her big, brown eyes, and the confidence she held herself with. Yes, he knew he wanted to meet her.

Walking across the café, he sat across from her. "Hi, I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron." he asked, grinning at her. "Can I buy you a tea?"

"_Pardonnez-moi? Je ne parle pas l'anglais._" the girl said, looking up from her textbook. With a start, Ron realized the textbook was in French and this girl didn't speak a lick of English. He didn't speak any French either, with the exception of bonjour and au revoir that his brother, Percy, had managed to teach him before giving up.

"Uh…" Ron muttered, before pointing to himself. "I'm Ron Weasley." he said, and then pointed at her. "You…?"

The girl clearly figured out what he meant, and smiled. "_Je m'appelle Hermione Granger._" she said.

Ron pulled out his phone, frantically finding a translation service, and poked in _can I buy you some tea. _"Puis - juh - ah-chet-err - du - the - pour - vous?" he sputtered out, looking at the screen, wishing he knew how to pronounce it correctly. He probably sounded like an idiot.

"_Hein?_" she asked, looking at him curiously. Clearly, his pronunciation was bad enough that she didn't understand. He spun his phone around so she could view the translation. "_Oh! _Puis-je acheter du thè, pour vous? _Vraiment?" _she said, grinning. "_Oui, je voudrais du thè, s'il vous plaît!" _

Noticing his confused face, she grinned and typed whatever she said into his phone and translated it. "Yes, I would like some tea, please." she said, slowly, and Ron had to admire her pronunciation. It wasn't the best, but he understood her. More than could be said for him speaking French.

He ordered two cups of tea, grinning. Google Translate was totally gonna help him out, because he had full intention of keeping in touch with this girl.

"Ron," Hermione said, smiling. Ron couldn't help but admire the way she rolled the r, it sounded so nice. "_vous êtes très gentil_." She typed it into his phone, and he couldn't help but grin. She thought he was nice!

"You too!" he said, grinning, as he typed it in. "_Toy ow-sih!"_

Hermione laughed at that, grinning. "_Toi aussi._" she corrected, grinning, after looking at what he'd attempted to say.

Ginny came in a few minutes after their tea. "Ron! Hurry up! We need to go to class!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione looked at Ron, slightly confused. "_Qui est-elle?_" she asked.

"_Je suis sa sœur._" Ginny replied, before Hermione could make whatever she wanted to say known. "_Il a besoin de partir, notre mère voudrait pour nous d'être à la maison pour le dîner._"

"_Ah, oui._" Hermione said, before writing something on a piece of paper. "_Téléphonez-moi." _she said, grinning, as she handed him a string of numbers.

Ron couldn't believe his luck, he'd managed to score a number without even speaking the same language as the girl. "_Au revoir!_" he exclaimed, before leaving with his sister. He turned to the younger girl as soon as they Apparated home, and grabbed her sleeve. "You have to teach me French!" he exclaimed. "Please!"

* * *

Ron had been up, all night, Google Translating various phrases and memorizing their translations. He was going to impress Hermione, and he would see her again, and he would be able to speak some French.

_Bonjour, cherie. _he typed out, sending it to the number she gave him. He was going to ace this conversation!

* * *

Ron was in the library, signing out every single book he could find on how to speak French. There was only so much Google Translate could do, and after using the wrong tense several times, and word placement being completely wrong, he was going to learn some French. This time, he wouldn't keep confusing Hermione by sending gibberish. She was being patient, he had to give her that.

Just as he was pulling a book on French tenses off the shelf, he heard a familiar rolled R _Ron _exclaimed from behind him. Hermione was standing there, grinning. "_Vous apprenez le français!_" she exclaimed, grinning. "You learn French?"

"A bit, yeah." Ron said, sheepishly. He couldn't help but notice the large stack of books in her arms, several on how to speak English. "You're learning English too, huh?"

"_Oui._ I am not good yet, but I am able to speak some of it." she said, slowly. He grinned at her encouragingly, and she broke into a wide grin. "I am happy that you are here. I did not expect it."

Deciding to attempt to return the favour, and speak in French, Ron grinned. "_Je ne pense pas que vous êtes ici."_ he stammered, cursing the fact he only knew present tense. He needed to learn some more.

Regardless of how bad it was, Hermione grinned. "You are able to speak French better." she said, smiling.

Not sure even how to broach the subject in French, Ron grinned at Hermione nervously. "Say, do you want to go to dinner tonight?" he asked, smiling.

"_Le dîner?_" When Ron nodded, Hermione grinned. "Yes!"

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't know French!" Rose exclaimed, looking at Ron incredulously. "_Le français est facile!"_

"I can't believe Mum didn't speak English either!" Hugo exclaimed, looking between his parents, shocked.

"Well, I think you should both thank Google Translate for your lives, because I would've been screwed otherwise."

"Not true!" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought you were quite handsome, I would've figured something out."

"Like you always do." Ron said, smiling, as he got up to kiss his wife's forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Translations!**

_**Pardonnez-moi? Je ne parle pas l'anglais. = Pardon me? I don't speak English.**_

_**Hein? = Huh?**_

_**Puis-je acheter du thè, pour vous? = Can I buy some tea, for you?**_

_**Vraiment? = Really?**_

_**Oui, je voudrais du thè, s'il vous plaît! = Yes, I would like some tea please!**_

_**Vous êtes très gentil**_**. **_**= You are very kind.**_

_**Toi aussi! = You too!**_

_**Qui est-elle? = Who is she?**_

_**Je suis sa sœur. = I am his sister.**_

_**Il a besoin de partir, notre mère voudrait pour nous d'être à la maison pour le dîner. = He needs to leave, our mother would like for us to be at the house for dinner.**_

_**Téléphonez-moi. = Telephone me.**_

_**Au revoir! = Good bye!**_

_**Bonjour, cherie. = Hello, darling.**_

_**Vous apprenez le français! = You are learning French!**_

_**Oui = Yes**_

_**Je ne pense pas que vous êtes ici. = I do not think that you are here.**_

_**Le dîner? = Dinner?**_


End file.
